Not So Perfect Ending
by Anrixan
Summary: One Shot! Anyone else disappointed with the Perfect Ending after working so hard to get it? Ha! I modified it. :


**Maybe it's just me, but have you ever played a game and thought, "well...what if..." and think something horrible? Yeah, that was me when I came up for the idea for this one shot and I really hope you enjoy it. Maybe it's just bitterness because I didn't like the Perfect Ending for X-2...I was quite disappointed with it. Therefore, I modified it. :Evil giggle: (Just a note: I am a huge Tidus/Yuna fan. Believe me...every FFX-2 fic I have written has Tidus and Yuna as a happy couple. This was just for fun)**

* * *

**Not So Perfect Ending**

_He's back…_Yuna thought as she looked at Tidus. They were in Zanarkand, standing on the same hill that Tidus stood on two years earlier on Yuna's pilgrimage. The thought brought a smile to Yuna's face; she and five of her guardians sitting by the fire and Tidus standing on the ledge looking over the dead city. She looked at how the sun was setting and only a sliver of light remained, providing a wonderful contrast against the blue black night sky. The dying rays reflected off of the river of pyreflies as they flew around the ruins, weaving in and out of the fallen buildings.

Tidus looked over at the city in silence, amazed that he was seeing this sight again. He tried to logically think of a reason of why he was back as he heard the waves crash upon the Zanarkand shores several hundred feet away. For two years he didn't exist. For all he knew, he could've been one of the pyreflies that were floating around Zanarkand. He started to turn toward Yuna, but couldn't take his eyes off of the debris of the city. "I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back." He closed his eyes and stretched with a smile and a deep inhale. He looked up the sky as he brought down his arms, the young boyish charm returning to his voice. "Maybe. Something like that."

Yuna couldn't wipe the tiny grin off her face as he curiously looked at the world around him. She took a step toward him and opened her mouth to try to say something, but stopped. She didn't know the right words to say, nothing came to mind. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to feel his lips against hers once again, but something halted her actions. When she ran to hug him on Cid's airpship, she fell right through his body as he started to fade. The feeling that this was too good to be true stuck in her mind, so she felt she should keep her distance while the truth of what was happening solidified.

A serious look came on his face, replacing the cheerful smile, as he slowly looked down at his hands and studied them. He flipped them over and flexed his fingers. They felt and looked real, but he was afraid that they would start to turn translucent like they did two years ago. He couldn't help but feel slightly pessimistic about the entire situation. "Or maybe…I'm still a dream."

"Wait!" Dread overcame her as she took a few small steps closer to him. "So you'll disappear?" She tried not to panic or cry, so she stopped again and adverted her gaze to her folded hands that were in front of her. Tears started to fill her eyes and she slowly lifted her head up to look at him again.

_Oh what does it matter…_He thought as he realized that he was making her worry and become pessimistic as well. He brought his hands down to his sides as he gently grazed the dirt hill with his right toe. The smile returned to his face again as he turned and looked at her again, love and admiration in his eyes. She slightly blushed as he said, "Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you." Her eyes brightened and the smile returned to her face as her heart swelled. "All right? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do."

The confidence in his tone made Yuna glow from the inside out. With a silly smirk, he cocked his head to the side and turned away from her again. It was the look that he used to give her to make her smile during her pilgrimage. When times were rough on her, he would be able to sense it, and he would turn to her and flash her that smirk. It was a look that she couldn't resist, and the look that caused her to fall in love with him. A burst of emotion and passion swept through her causing her to exhale and be bold enough to run up to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, happy that she didn't fall through him. She rested her head against his back and he placed his hands on hers; neither of them wanting to let go.

_Home…_She thought as she stood there for a moment, just absorbing the fact that he was real and in her arms again. That's what he said to her when she saw him again. He wasn't just back, he was 'home.' As he told her that, Yuna realized how much that related to her as well. 'Home' was a spot where Yuna felt very safe and comfortable, and she hadn't had that feeling in quite some time. Her mother died when she was younger, so her father raised her by himself. Her father left for his pilgrimage when she turned seven, leaving her in the care of the temple while he was away. There she learned the ways and teachings of Yevon, but she wasn't 'home.' She had even traveled all over Spira during her pilgrimage and during her sphere hunting gig, but nothing came close to 'home.'

At that moment, she realized that her 'home' was with Tidus, in his arms, in his heart. It didn't matter where in Spira they were, it was 'home' to her as long as they were together.

"Is that what the fayth told you?" She asked as she closed her eyes and felt the material of his yellow shirt on the side of her face.

Keeping his hands over hers, he lifted his head to look back at Zanarkand and with a slight chuckle, he responded, "Nah. But I like it."

Yuna softly giggled, starting Tidus to laugh himself. _That laugh…_She thought with a giggle as waves of happiness washed over her. It had been so long since she heard his laugh, she almost thought she had forgotten it. She hadn't forgotten it of course, but it was amazing just to hear it again. It was music to her ears. He removed his hands and placed them by his side again as his laughter increased.

_It's like I'm dreaming…_Tidus, in fact, was a dream of the Fayth, so she giggled at the irony of her thoughts. Just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming, she placed her hands on his back and with a slight grunt she gave him a strong push, causing him to lose his balance.

"Hey, whoa!" He cried as he tumbled over the edge of the cliff and fell into the pond that was underneath the cliff. She watched as he surfaced, splashing water everywhere. Being a blitzer, he knew how to swim, so she wasn't afraid that he would drown. "Hey!" He wiped the water from his nose with the glove on his hand and looked up at her. "That's not cherishing!"

Yuna smiled as she looked over the cliff to where Tidus was. He had a look of disbelief on his face, but he was clearly trying to conceal a smile. "You didn't disappear."

Again he looked at his hands to see that they were still whole, and realized that she was right. He was still there. Now wet, but still on Spira. With a chuckle, he reached his hands toward her, motioning her to jump down into the lake with him. Instead of her obeying, she simply nodded her head and smiled at him.

She watched the sun set for a second and heard a loud 'poof' sound from the lake. She ran to edge of the cliff to find out what it was, and gasped when she noticed that Tidus wasn't there anymore. Instead, the Bevelle Fayth floated on his back in the water. Yuna's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her heart as she took several steps backward. The Fayth floated up to her and blew a big raspberry right in her face, causing her to fall hard on her butt in shock.

"Oh yeah? How do ya like that, bitch!" He exclaimed with a loud and obnoxious laugh and burst into pyreflies. Yuna couldn't do anything but look in horror of what happened, fall to her knees, and cry.


End file.
